The present invention relates broadly to carrying bags and cases for cosmetics and, more particularly, to a novel portable device adapted for refrigerated temporary storage and transportation of heat-sensitive cosmetics and the like.
Many conventional cosmetic products, such as lipsticks, facial foundations and other lotions and creams, mascara, eye liner, eye shadows, etc., are formulated with a base material which is commonly a wax-like or cream-like substance. As will thus be understood, such products are relatively sensitive to heat and accordingly are subject to melting, cracking or other degradation when exposed to heat, even for relatively short periods of time in some cases. Since women typically carry a supply of many such cosmetic items with them at substantially all times, this characteristic of such products can be particularly problematic for women in warm weather climates.